winniepoodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Piglet
Piglet, is one of Pooh's very dearest friends who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood He is the tritagonist in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''and ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, ''one of the four tritagonists of ''Pooh's Grand Adventure, ''a supporting character in ''The Tigger Movie, the titular protagonist of Piglet's Big Movie, a former supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and the secondary tritagonist of Winnie the Pooh (2011). He was voiced by the late John Fiedler in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh all the way to Pooh's Heffalump Movie, ''and by Travis Oates following Fiedler's death. History Piglet is known to have had a grandfather called Trespassers William. He also had a board saying "Tresspassers Will", which he claims is short for his grandfather's name and he holds outside of his house. He is known to have come to the Hundred Acre Wood on unknown circumstances. In ''Piglet's Big Movie, it is revealed that Piglet had replaced Roo to see if Kanga was friendly, gone on the expedition to find the North Pole and found it and helped Pooh and Tigger build a twig house for Eeyore at Pooh Corner. He stored these memories in a scrapbook which his friends found after he went missing after he got lost in a honey harvest, which they used to find him. However, when he saved them from falling off a huge log, the book got lost in the ravine below. He first appeared in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, cleaning his house when he got blow away. He and Pooh then crashed into Owl's House, which soon collapsed. Later, Piglet was in bed when the Hundred Acre Wood was flooded and he sent out a distress call(Help! P-P-Piglet, me) in a bottle which was later found by Roo. He and Pooh were later found floating in a whirlpool by Owl. Pooh saved Piglet and they floated to Christopher Robin's House and Christopher Robin gave Pooh a hero party when Eeyore reported he found Owl's new house: Piglet's house. Piglet gave Owl his house and he has ever since lived with Pooh, although he has often been seen in his old house and Owl in his old house. Piglet was also bounced by Tigger and helped in the plan to unbounce Tigger. When they got lost, Rabbit left them and Pooh and Piglet went home, meeting Tigger on his way to find Rabbit. Later, one winter, Pooh was following false tracks and Piglet followed him when they encountered Tigger and Roo, stuck in a tree(beliveing them to be Jagulars). They helped get them down. Piglet also assisted in the search for Christopher Robin in Pooh's Most Grand Adventure, learning he was braver than he believed. Trivia *Piglet has a quite timid personality, as shown in Boo to You Too and A Knight to Remember, being afraid of Halloween and being a knight in Chess Land. *Piglet is also very kind, having given Roo his tennis ball in Hunny for a Bunny for Rabbit's book-end. *He is most likely to have a paralell counterpart who is a knight, but disappeared before he came. *The late Percy Helton was considered for the role of Piglet. Category:Main Characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The Book of Pooh characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters